The Movies
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS - Sara goes to a movie alone
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Movies  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything CSI. I get nothing from this but happiness from taking the G/S ship farther than those who do own CSI.  
  


Sara always went to the movies alone; not only because she had no cohort for such endeavors, but because she enjoyed the solitude.   But ever since reading the description for this particular flick, she had a strong desire to be seated next to someone special while viewing it.  

She had hoped to be seeing this romantic foreign film with a date, more specifically with Grissom, but since he was incapable of making a decision, she was forced to see it alone.  At least she didn't have to worry about fighting a crowd at the 10pm showing of an unpopular, sub-titled, foreign film.  

She splurged on a large tub of popcorn and a medium Coke and entered the semi-darkened theater to find a seat.  Her assumption had been correct because as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, she could see that she was in fact the only one there so far.  She spotted a perfect seat about half way down the aisle all the way next to the wall on the right.  It was close enough so she didn't have to strain her eyes, but not too close where she would need to tilt her head up.

She was shocked when she finished shimmying to her seat without stepping on anything sticky.  There was nothing worse than having gum, soda or juju bees stuck to the soles of your shoes.  Sara, being almost freakishly fastidious, had a habit of wearing an old pair of Keds to the movies as a defensive strategy against that filth.  She loved the fact that you could just throw them in the washing machine without worrying whether they would get ruined or not.  

She positioned her snacks around her for easy access and settled in to watch the trivia questions they always showed before the previews began.  She wished it had been real trivia instead of questions about movies and actors that nobody remembered any longer.  

She was scanning through the useless facts stored in her memory for any information she had tucked away on Elizabeth Taylor movies, but was drawing a blank.  Light momentarily flooded down the aisle to her left and she cursed under her breath as she was hoping to have the whole theater to herself.  She just prayed the new arrival was quiet and stayed behind her.

She was trying not to pay attention to the new comer, but she sensed that they were standing at the end of her row and looking her way.  Nervousness was creeping up on her at the thought of being trapped alone in a theater with a psycho.  Quickly formulating a plan of attack involving her straw and the pen she had inadvertently left in her pocket, she chanced a quick glance in that direction.  Much to her surprise she heard a familiar voice.

"Sara?"

"Grissom?  Is that you?"

She heard him chuckle as he started down the aisle towards her.  As he got closer she could see his smile start to fade slightly.

"Uh, are you here alone?"

She immediately started to bristle at his nerve, until she realized all he wanted to do was sit next to her.

"Oh, yeah.  Here, have a seat Grissom.  What are _you_ doing here, at _this_ movie?"

"Well, I'm not sure.  I'm hoping that it's not too much of a chick flick.  I read an article on it and I thought it might be interesting, historically speaking.  That and I figured the place would be empty." 

She couldn't help but grin at him.  Leave it to Mr. Social to pick a movie because of its potential lack of popularity, greatly improving his chances at solitude in public.  She offered him popcorn and was surprised when he helped himself to a handful.  

"So, why are you here, and alone?"  He hated sounding so nosy; he just couldn't believe that Sara didn't have a date.

"I read that article too, and thought it would be a good movie to see with…uh, popcorn."  

Sara was thankful for the darkness as her face reddened with embarrassment immediately.  Hopefully he would let her slip pass.

"With popcorn huh?"  

Grissom chuckled, as he struggled to fight back the instant rush of jealousy that coursed through his body.   He was immediately embarrassed by his lack of control over his feelings.  He didn't know who she wanted to see this with, but had no right to be jealous.  He stupidly gave up any rights to house that green monster months ago.

He knew he had blown it when she had asked him to diner, but he truly had no idea how to respond.  Wanting her for years; he never thought she had feelings for him as well.  

He thought she had a crush on him, but he didn't realize the extent of her feelings until he saw in her eyes that day just how deeply he had hurt her.   By then it was too late and he had ruined everything.

Sara watched Grissom withdraw into himself and knew she was the cause.

"Look Grissom, I'm sorry I embarrassed you.  I should have thought before I spoke.  You don't want to hear how I wanted to see this movie with you.  I know you don't like me in that way, so don't feel obligated to sit here with me.  There are plenty of other seats."  

She tried to smile, but she didn't pull it off well.

Grissom sat there in shock not believing that he was the one she wanted to see this movie with.  He couldn't understand why she still wanted to spend time with him after the way he had treated her.  

"Sara, I want to see this movie, with you.  I… I thought I was too late."  

Even though he didn't phrase the last sentence like a question, she could see the query in his eyes.  

"Grissom, I couldn't really tell you that I'd wait for you forever.  I sounded pathetic enough as it was."  

They both smiled as the lights went down further signifying the start of the movie.  Grissom found he was completely incapable of following the plot.  He had no idea if it was any good or not, he couldn't get the brunette sitting next to him off his mind.  

Sara had wanted to see this movie with the man that was sitting next to her, but she had absolutely no idea what was happening on the screen.  She found she was too caught up in the man himself.  Scared she had revealed too much to him yet again when she told him she would have waited forever; she began replaying exactly what he had said over and over again while nervously tapping her hand on her knee.  

All thought left her head when she felt his warm fingers gently wrap around her mindlessly twitching ones.  She chanced a quick glance in his direction and found he was looking at her as if trying to gauge her reaction.  A smile was uncontrollably born on her face.

Grissom exhaled a breath that he'd been holding while waiting to see whether Sara would break his fingers or not.  He could feel his heart swell as she beamed at him with her famous Sidle smile.  He gave her fingers a little squeeze and turned back to feign interest in the movie that was now half over.  

The rest of the movie was spent hand in hand with thumbs seductively caressing each other's fingers.  As the credits started rolling the nervousness in Sara's stomach began to grow.  She was uncertain what the light outside the theater would bring.  

They both stood slowly, neither letting go of the other's hand.  Grissom led the way to the center aisle holding Sara's fingers loosely behind him.  Sara followed closely so she wouldn't be the one to break contact.  It also gave her an excellent view of how nicely his ass filled out those Levis.  

As they reached the center aisle, Grissom pulled Sara along side of him and drew her into a brief embrace.  He leaned into her ear and she could feel his hot breath tickle a spot just below the lobe.

"I think we're going to have to come back to see this again.  I didn't watch one minute of that movie."  He let her go quickly, leaving an arm around her shoulders and started walking them out to the lobby.  

Sara laughed and nodded agreeably.  She feared walking out those glass lobby doors; worrying that once outside, the charade would end and they would go back to their respective lonely lives.  

TBC

Battus philenor


	2. The Kiss

Title: The Movies – The Kiss  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything CSI. I get nothing from this but happiness from taking the G/S ship farther than those who do own CSI.

I had originally not planned to continue this.  A review actually gave me the idea, so I can only blame you…I mean thank you.

As his arm left the spot it had claimed around her shoulder; she felt something else grip her in its place.  A coldness like she had never experienced started where his limb had been and spread quickly through her body.  After two hours of constant contact, the separation was shocking, but relief swept over her as he took her hand in his once they exited through the lobby doors.  

It was a short silent walk to her car, and hand in hand they strolled along leisurely, neither wanting to reach their destination which would signify an end to their evening.  Grissom reached past her with his free hand to open the door for her.

They stood nervously facing each other in front of her open car door.  She didn't dare move for fear that it would break the spell that had been cast over them both.  Grissom stepped closer never taking his eyes from hers.  

She knew he was gauging her reaction; not wanting to overstep his bounds.  He brought his hand slowly up to her face as if giving her enough time to refuse if she wanted, or relish in it if she so desired.

His hand landing gently on her cheek sent a sharp pang of excitement racing through her body.  His thumb began a sensual massage of the skin; leaving it tingling from his touch, as his face started its journey inching ever closer towards hers.  

She could see his tongue dart out to wet his lower lip just before he brushed it against her top one.  It was something that probably couldn't even be classified as a kiss; a mere brushing of one lip against another lasting only a second.  However, it was enough to make her knees buckle so that she was forced to tighten her grip on the car door to keep from collapsing.

Sara never knew such passion existed.  Grissom's eyes bore into hers and she marveled at the intensity in them.  He leaned back in as his hand that was on her cheek slowly made its way around to the nape of her neck, making the hair residing there stand on end.

His fingers massaged the area hidden under her hair, from the scalp to the tops of her shoulders sending chills coursing down her spine.  No man had ever caressed her with such adoration and desire flowing from his fingertips.

Again his bottom lip sought out her top one, only this time his top lip joined in as he applied the slightest bit of suction holding her top lip gently captive.  Grissom ran his tongue along the sensitive skin of her lip that was captured by his mouth.  

Sara couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as his tongue explored every nuance of the flesh it caressed.  Pulling her head closer, his teeth joined in the pleasure of this erotic kiss; nipping and pulling at the skin of her now slightly swollen lip.  

Suddenly Grissom's tongue retreated; causing a small moan to escape from her throat, as he moved his lips to cover her whole mouth in a more traditional kiss.  She felt him smile against her and he started to pull away.

Sara could see nothing but love as Grissom looked into her eyes. As he leaned in; this time heading towards her cheek, she could feel his warm breath pulsating in ragged spurts against her ear.  

"When can I see you again?"  Grissom barely breathed out.

TBC… perhaps

Battus philenor


	3. The Phone Call

Title: The Movies – The Phone Call  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything CSI. I get nothing from this but happiness from taking the G/S ship farther than those who do own CSI.

Sara slipped her car into its parking space wondering how safely she had driven home since she had absolutely no recollection of the drive.  She was too busy concentrating on the night's events which were playing out in her head, and for the first time in four years they were pleasant memories of her and Grissom.

There was no questioning his intentions tonight.  For once he had said and done things that were not open to interpretation.  She had not imagined anything, this time she was certain of his feelings.

As she ascended the stairs to her apartment though, her hopes descended at an equal pace reaching a new low.  They had so much further to fall now that he'd given her a glimpse of what their lives could be like.  As she turned the key in the door she could hear a ringing coming from the other side and couldn't help the ominous feeling it was drudging up.  

If cornered she would say the evening had been incredible, but she didn't want to set herself up for another fall.  The time spent with him was intoxicating, but knowing that he was probably home now, starting to regret it all was just too much.  Two thoughts simultaneously entered her brain.  

She knew it was Grissom on the phone and was thrilled that he was calling so soon after everything had changed between them.  At the same time she knew that he was calling to tell her what a mistake it had been to touch her, hold her, kiss her, and adore her.  

Shutting the door behind her, she threw her keys on the dining room table and began the agonizingly long walk to the phone.  Reaching a shaky hand to the receiver; she found herself wondering what excuse he would use this time.  As she lifted the phone to her ear she realized that all she would ever have of Gil Grissom was that one moment of passion in the multiplex parking lot.  She braced herself for the crash.

"Hello?"  

"Sara, it's me.  I just wanted to uh, make sure you made it home ok."  She could hear the nervousness in his voice as she willed herself to at least _sound_ positive.

"Yeah, I just walked in the door.  That was sweet Grissom… thank you."  The gentleness with which he was trying to let her down was overwhelming; she felt a tear spill over her eyelid and drizzle down her cheek.

"Well, it's late, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm looking forward to breakfast tomorrow morning.  Is nine ok?"

A breath escaped her lungs as if somebody had squeezed it out of her, and a sliver of hope tried to sneak its way back into her heart.  She didn't dare allow herself to grab on to that hope.  Maybe he felt that after the depth of feeling he had put into that kiss, she deserved to be cut loose in person.

"Sara?  Can I pick you up at nine for breakfast?"  His soft question broke her from her reverie.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry Grissom.  Um, nine is fine."

"Ok then.  I'll see you at nine, Honey."

He called her honey.  With that one phrase the tide turned yet again for Sara as joy flooded her heart one more time.  The uneasiness that had so suddenly swept in was washed away with that simple endearing word.

"I'll see you then Gris," she managed to squeak out through the grin that was now plastered to her face.  

She hung up the phone unable to stop pacing.  Knowing she would be getting no sleep, she went to her closet to figure out what to wear for their breakfast date.

TBC… 

Battus philenor


	4. Flowers

Title: The Movies – Flowers  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything CSI. I get nothing from this but happiness from taking the G/S ship farther than those who do own CSI.

They were just going for breakfast at the diner, so Sara decided jeans would be fine for their date.  She chose a pair of low rise and a shirt that came down just to the top of the waist.  This way when she reached for something, and she would, he would get a view of her perfect stomach.  While extremely self conscious, she knew this was a feature she possessed that was worth showing off.

Sara was taking special care this morning in preparation for this encounter.  Their first "date" had been accidental so he pretty much got what he got.  Today things would be noticed, by them both, and she tried to remember that Gil Grissom was a man who relished using all of his senses.

While sight was the most obvious of senses to most people, Grissom saw her every day, making her task more difficult.  She would concentrate on a few minor, but noticeable areas.  Sara took care to leave her hair slightly curled and tucked behind her ears, and she also took the time to paint her toenails a dark, almost brown shade of red.  Knowing he would notice them since she was wearing sandals, it was just something new that he hadn't seen before and that made it all the more special to her.  

While Sara normally didn't wear perfume because it could interfere with some crime scenes; she actually didn't care that much for it anyway as most were too strong and had a tendency to give her a headache.  She did use body spray occasionally and decided that almost everybody liked vanilla.  

Sara was careful to let the vanilla spray only lightly hit her belly; she wanted no hint of anything anywhere else on her skin.  Only a small amount of hairspray had been used and well away from her ears.  While there was no way to tell yet where his lips would be, she wanted him to taste nothing but her skin no matter where they landed.  

A classical station playing softly in the background.  Even though he would only be inside her apartment for a minute of two, she wanted him to feel comfortable while he was there.    

He wasn't coming until nine, but she was ready by eight.  With nothing to do, she found herself unable to just sit.  Normally when anxious she would clean something almost fanatically, but that was the last thing she wanted to do today.  She was certain that the scent of bleach lingering in her clothes was not a turn on no matter how unusual the man.  

The thought of breakfast entered her mind to take up some time until she remembered they would be eating on their date.  She paced her whole house in search of something to occupy her.  This was going to be the longest hour of her life.

~*~

Grissom found sleep to be elusive for thoughts of Sara kept invading his brain.  He finally gave up around six and decided that if he busied his body maybe his mind would relinquish its possessive grip on her image.  

Not normally worried with his appearance, Grissom suddenly panicked about what he would wear to the diner.  He entered his closet with shoulders sagging; not sure how he should dress for a breakfast date.

It was just the diner, not a nice restaurant.  Anxiety then crept over him as he began to wonder if he should have asked her to a nicer place.  He had just assumed that they would feel more comfortable at a place they had both been before.  

Realizing it was much too late to worry about that, he calmed slightly, even more so when he remembered how she seemed to think the diner was a good idea.

He decided on jeans and a blue short sleeved shirt that was fairly new.  Catherine had once mentioned how blue looked good on him, something about bringing out his eyes.  He didn't see the big deal, but people had always complimented him on his eyes.  Grissom thought he might as well try to take advantage of the only asset he had, heaven knew he needed it today with Sara.

He ironed his shirt while in his boxer shorts and sipping on his coffee, careful not to spill any since he didn't know what his next choice to wear would be.  Ironing slowly and precisely he got out all the wrinkles; he wanted Sara to know that he took care in his appearance for her.  Being so much older than her, he had to take advantage every place he could.  

Hanging his shirt off the doorknob, he headed into the bathroom to shower and shave.  He took the time to use his fingernail brush; he had seen Sara looking at his hands before, and he wasn't taking any chances, he wanted today to be perfect.  

With grooming and dressing finally complete, he realized it was still only eight.  Having a few errands to run, he decided he could leave now.  If he took his time he wouldn't be foolishly early.

~*~

Knowing that cleaning products were out of the question for now, Sara decided to scrape the wax out of a few of her votive candle holders.  It was still cleaning, yet without the lousy lingering odors.  That's what she was doing when the doorbell finally rang.  

Putting the candle holders clumsily on the kitchen counter; a bit more loudly than she had intended, she tried to walk calmly to the door.  Fidgeting all the way she had straightened her shirt five times by the time she reached the door.  She took a deep breath and tentatively opened her home to Grissom.  

The first thing she noticed was how his beautiful blue eyes seemed to sparkle more brightly this morning; she knew the blue shirt he chose was helping to bring them out.  She then noticed the flowers he had in his hands and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.  She cocked her head to the side slightly as her mouth opened to ask a question.  She closed it, thinking it better to leave it alone.

Grissom's brilliant blue eyes smiled back at her as he knew what she was thinking.

"I know that plants last longer, but I think every once in a while you should be extravagant."  He leaned in then and kissed her cheek, pausing to whisper in her ear, "I missed you Sara."

Sara's heart was already racing when he kissed her cheek, but his admission of missing her almost caused her to drop the flowers.  She smiled at him as he pulled back from her while nervously straightening his shirt.

"Let me set these down.  Come on in for a second Grissom."

"Do you know what kind of flowers they are?"

"Uh, no."  She wasn't sure if she was supposed to know that or not.  She racked her brain trying to recall any conversations they had regarding flowers.

"They're peach blossoms."

"Well, they're beautiful and they look good on the table don't you think?"  Sara smiled at him as she went to turn off the stereo.

"Yes, they are.  Are you familiar with their meaning?"

She grabbed her purse and made her way back to Grissom who was still standing by the door.  

"No, what do they mean?"

She stopped in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug.  He leaned down into her ear once again and whispered, "I am your captive."

Sparks of excitement shot out to all points of her body emanating from her stomach which had just done a flip.  She rested her cheek against his as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down the other side of her face.  Raising her arms around his neck she ran her fingers through his hair, wanting to savor this feeling forever.  

"Oh Grissom."  

He smiled against her face relieved that he had done well.  Getting flowers that would ultimately die made him nervous, but the sentiment in the meaning of the flower itself had apparently more than made up for that.  Now if he could just make it through breakfast with such luck.

TBC…

Battus philenor


	5. Breakfast

Title: The Movies - Breakfast  
  
Author: Battus philenor

Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything CSI. I get nothing from this but happiness from taking the G/S ship farther than those who do own CSI.

The ride to the diner was full of furtive glances while Sara relished in the soft caresses that Grissom's thumb was gracing the palm of her hand with.   He gave it a squeeze once before letting go to pull safely into the parking lot.   

Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before getting out and coming around to open her door for her.  Sara couldn't help the smile that graced her face, thinking how incredibly sweet Grissom truly was.  

Sara marveled at how much attention Grissom was lavishing on her.  Coming to terms with this sudden reversal of fortune was overwhelming and she was having a hard time believing it would continue.  Deciding that she would enjoy it while it lasted, she merely smiled and silently thanked the heavens that at least she had him right now.

They walked through the parking lot in comfortable silence; Grissom's hand drifting to the small of her back.  Sara looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye simply enjoying his closeness.

Giving her a sheepish look he whispered in her ear as he held the door for her, "I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you."  

The honesty in his statement was enough to send chills coursing through her body once again, and she shrugged to fight the goose bumps that were forming.

"Are you cold, Honey?"  

The combination of the term of affection and his breath caressing her neck caused another wave of goose bumps to break out over her skin.  

"No, I can't seem to control the way my body reacts to you."  

With that she grinned and turned to make her way to a free booth towards the back of the diner.  Fighting to control his own breathing after Sara's admission, Grissom quickly followed her to their table.  He felt certain that his shirt was obviously moving in time with his heart which was thudding against his chest.  

Grissom sat down across from her, as she fought to recover from the uncontrollable reactions she was experiencing.  Looking at the menu that she knew by heart; she seemed unable to concentrate on anything but him.

Grissom could smell a slight scent of vanilla and found himself wondering on what part of her body it was clinging to.  Picturing Sara spraying that wonderful scent over her soft skin was not helping his body's attempt to calm down; as he could actually visualize the glistening mist covering her naked body

Sara watched him reach for his coffee and was unable to remove her eyes from his hands.  They were strong and skilled, yet uncalloused and well manicured.  She couldn't help wondering what they would feel like on her bare skin, sliding down her back, her sides, her breasts.  With great resolve she managed to force her eyes from those hands which had been the object of so many of her fantasies.  

She looked up at Grissom's eyes to find him gazing at her appearing to be caught up in his own daydreams.  A slight cough to the left alerted her to the presence of the waitress who seemed more than ready to take their order.  She noticed Grissom's blush as she stammered out her order of a veggie omelet.

Grissom hadn't looked at the menu or even thought about what he wanted to eat, so he just asked for the same thing Sara had ordered.

"Thank you, but I don't mind you know.  Just because I don't eat meat doesn't mean you can't when you're with me."  

"I'll keep that in mind for next time, but this had more to do with the fact that I hadn't given any thought as to what to eat; I was too caught up with watching you.  You're so beautiful Sara."  

Sara wasn't used to receiving compliments; with the exception of the ones that constantly poured from Greg's mouth.  She found herself blushing and lowering her head to avoid his gaze until she felt him take her hand that was on the table.

"Please don't look away.  You are beautiful you know.  I've thought that from the first time I saw you so many years ago and you've only become more beautiful."

The waitress picked that moment to bring their food, and it was perfect timing as far as Sara was concerned.  She loved the new attentive Grissom, and while wonderful, she couldn't help the embarrassment that crept up on her at his constant adoration.

Sara relaxed more as they finished their meal and even more so as they talked over coffee afterward.  While there was some silence she was surprised at how much they found to talk about other than work.

She was disappointed when they were leaving the diner.  Being with Grissom was becoming a wonderful addiction, and the thought of not being with him was making her anxious.

They drove back to Sara's place in silence and Grissom had his hand on her knee.  Grissom found himself not wanting to their time together to be over for the day.  He walked her to her door realizing the thought of leaving her was quite depressing.  Normally one who enjoyed the solitude of his townhouse; it was the last place he wanted to be as he was certain he couldn't handle being without her again.

Having unlocked the door she walked into her apartment hoping he would follow her in without question.  Asking him in felt too desperate to her and there was the possibility he would refuse.  This way seemed safer for her ego somehow.  

Grissom wasn't sure if she wanted him to come in, but he found he wasn't able to turn away.  Slipping in to her apartment directly behind her he reached his hand up and gripped her shoulder as he kicked the door shut behind him.

Unable to stop the sharp intake of breathe at his touch she threw her keys on the table and allowed him to turn her around to face him.   The intensity she encountered in his eyes was enough to fill her own with tears.

Unsure of when the deep need for her took over his body, Grissom found himself a willing participant in something he suddenly had no control over. His body seemed to be acting automatically, but he was enjoying the ride.

Pulling her close to him he enveloped her in his arms letting his hands roam free over her back.  Sara' hands were around his neck playing soothingly in his hair.  His lips went instinctively to the top of her head as he repeatedly kissed her hair.

"Sara, things were hard enough before, but now that I can touch you, I never want to stop.  So if we move too fast, you'll have to tell me, otherwise I won't stop Sweetheart."

"I don't want you to stop.  I don't _ever_ want you to stop."

Hearing her confession and feeling her tighten her grip on his hair; Grissom leaned down and gave her a rough kiss.  His lips attacked hers as if his life depended on it while his hands slid down her back and came to rest on her ass squeezing the flesh there. 

While Sara had imagined Grissom as dominant on more than a few occasions; she never really thought he would be.  The fact that he was a little forceful was turning Sara on like never before.  

His manipulation of her ass was rapidly increasing her desire to throw him down and take him right there by the front door.  Feeling his arousal jutting into her abdomen made her realize neither of them were going to last long at his pace, but her body wouldn't let her mind stop them.

Without her knowledge her body automatically began rubbing against his as his manhood was strategically placed between them absorbing the brunt of the friction.  The growl that emanated from deep within his chest and escaped from his mouth gave her the courage to continue writhing.  

Pulling his mouth away from hers he leaned back looking into her eyes.

"Sara, I am not a teenager who has to deal with feeling you up through your clothes.  Take them off for me."

She reached out for his hand and led him into her bedroom.  Dropping his hand she turned to face him bringing her hands to the hem of her shirt and lifting it slowly over her head.  She threw it in the general direction of the chair in the corner of the room.

Raising her hands to the clasp on the front of her bra her eyes returned to Grissom who was standing before her.  As she pulled the bra back revealing her breasts to him for the first time; she watched as he brought his hands up to remove his own shirt, his eyes never leaving her chest.

Standing before him exposed in this way was not as awkward as she feared it would be.  The love and desire she saw in his face warmed her heart, excited her body, and gave her the confidence to continue.

Sara's hands went for the button on her jeans at the same time Grissom's went for his.  Her eyes left his body momentarily as she slid them down off her body, and she was amazed when she looked back up to see he had his off already.  She was also extremely turned on as she realized his hand was inside his boxers and he was stroking himself gently while watching her.  

"My God you're beautiful Sara.  As sexy as that thong is Sweetheart, please remove it.  I need you to take it off."

Sara removed the black silk thong as Grissom took off his blue boxers, and they now stood naked before one another.  Grissom still had a hold of his member looking longingly at her and rubbing himself gently.

"Sara, please touch yourself."

While this would normally be too much exposure for her, Sara was oddly comfortable trapped in his gaze now.  

She ran her hands up her sides and in towards her breasts pausing to grip them and squeeze them roughly.  Feeling her nipples harden beneath her hands she quickly took them between her thumb and forefingers rolling and pinching them to stand out further.

Hearing the gasp escape Grissom encouraged her as she squeezed harder eliciting her own groan as the slight pain caused her to ache for him to touch her.  

Grissom found himself gripping his erection tighter as he watched Sara relentlessly tweak her now erect nipples.  Glancing down to the ecstasy between Sara's legs he could see the wetness begin to trail down her inner thighs.

That was enough to send him over the edge.  He couldn't watch a second longer.  

"Sara, I need to taste you."  

With one step he was directly in front of her.  Dropping to his knees and grabbing her ankles he pushed her legs apart and she relented without hesitation.

Running his hands up the insides of her legs he paused at her inner thighs taking a moment to squeeze them and marvel at the amount of wetness seeping out of her.  Leaning in he flicked his tongue against the nub of flesh poking out from between her lips.

He smiled as Sara's whole body jerked in reaction.  Using his thumbs he parted her lips to give him better access as he drove his tongue into her as far as he could causing her knees to clench against the sides of his head.  Thrusting slowly a few times with his tongue he knew he couldn't wait any longer; he needed to be inside her.

Reluctantly removing his tongue from her sweetness he stood before her taking her in his arms and sharing her unique flavor with her.  Deepening the kiss he moved them to the bed and lowered them both.  

Side by side his left hand lazily played with her hair as his right glided across her now quivering stomach.  Watching her body which was now glistening with a fine sheen of perspiration; he wondered how he came to deserve such a beautiful creature.

Rolling on top of her he paused as he was about to enter her; staring into her eyes he knew he never wanted to be without her.

He entered her slowly gazing down into her eyes.  Their love making was a slow and passionate affair with most of the time spent watching each other closely.  Gauging reactions to caresses and kisses.  Seeing the passion each had for the other.  

When the second orgasm crashed over Sara, Grissom let himself go, giving in to the passion and spilling into Sara.  

Lying in Grissom's arms feeling his thumb caressing the skin between her elbow and wrist, Sara was in awe thinking of the love which he touched her with.  She was finally starting to believe he wouldn't change his mind.

End

Battus philenor


End file.
